A Peasant's Revenge
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: In a fight against Elina Vance, Nyx emerges the victor. She take's her prisoner with plan's to exact her revenge on her former tormentor, with help of her staff "Funikara"...Warning: Torture & Tentacle Rape!


I decided to re-watch a few episodes of Queen's Blade, when I saw Nyx's back story I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, that's when this fic popped into my head!

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

"Ugh...", Elina moaned as she woke up, she slowly looked around to see she was in a brick cell, her arm's chained to the wall and she was completely nude. The cell was not too large, maybe 12 feet square. There was no furniture of any kind, just hard rock walls and floor, an overhead light, and a door on the opposite side, and that was all there was to it.

"Where the hell am I?!", she asked herself trying to remember what happened, from what she could remember, she had bee fighting someone, and then...

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a woman carrying a staff with long tentacles and a bright red eye. She had waist-length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a flame design on the bottom. Long, dark feather-like attachments on her shoulders, purple elbow gloves, and red heels as well.

She was Elina's former servant; Nyx,

"YOU!", Elina shouted in rage as she struggled to get free with no result's, "...you little peasant! If you don't me go right now I'll..."

*SMACK*

Elina went silent as she registered what just happened, this woman, this _commoner_, had just slapped her! "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, wench!", Nyx angrily shouted before grabbing her by the neck, the chain's were ver short so she didn't have to worry about retaliation from her, "I beat you in the tournament, so you belong to me bitch!", she growled as she tightened her grip to the point of chocking her, "You treated me like shit all my life, even if you don't remember me, I'll make sure you suffer for all the pain and humiliation you put me through!", she said before she finally let go.

Elina coughed as she fell to the ground, nursing her bruised neck, "Y-You bitch! Y-Y-You think you can get away with this?! When my sister's find out-"

*SMACK*

Nyx smacked her again, this time with more force, sending her to the ground, "I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation, allow me to "enlighten" you...", she said with a sadistic smirk as she stomped on her back, earning a scream of pain from her, she then grabbed her by her hair pulled her head back, "I. OWN. YOU! You are MY toy to play with until I tire of you! A fitting irony, don't you think?", she said before letting go and aiming her Funikara at her.

Funikara's tentacles began to shift towards her, slithering like deadly serpents, "W-W-What are you doing?! Get that thing away from me!", Elina shouted, now more nervous about her situation, the tentacles slowly began to wrap around Elina's arms and legs, four of them encircled each of her wrists and ankles before slowly pulling her into the air, and then each of the tentacles began to pull, stretching her body into a spread eagle position, "No...you wouldn't _dare_...", Elina whispered in horror, when suddenly Funikara lashed out at her, whipping her naked ass cheeks.

*WAP*

"AHHH!", Elina cried out at the stinging sensation.

*THWACK*

"AHHHH!", Elina screamed again as the tentacles slapped her across the ass again.

Nyx's smirk turned into a sadistic grin as the tentacle came down on Elina's behind a third time.

*WACK*

"AHHH!", Elina cried out in pain again.

"Yes! Feel the pain I had to endure!", Nyx shouted, then the tentacles around Elina's legs suddenly released her so that her arms were supporting all her weight. The tentacles moved with surprising skill, "I will hurt you, break you! Until you are a shadow of your former self!", Nyx shouted as the tentacles latched on to her ankles and flipped Elina so she was upside down, Y-Y-Y-ou...b-b-bitch-"

*THWACK*

Funikara lashed out again,"AHHHH! NO MORE!", Elina cried out again, "Yes! Feel the pain!", Nyx cried out as her staff smacked Elina hard on the ass again. Two tentacles reached up, and brushed along Elina's stomach and began to move upwards, *THWACK* ,"AHhhhh! PLEASE STOP!", Elina screamed again, Funikara was timing the spanking so that it would come just when the original pain wore off, but the flesh was still tender. Elina's screams however where dying down, as her breath left her. Elina hardly noticed the tentacles up on her breasts, that was until the ends of each tentacle sprouted two smaller tentacles, and pinched down hard on her nipples.

"GYAHHHHHHH!", Elina screamed as they clamped down like cloth pins on her sensitive nipples, Nyx smacked Elina on her red ass herself to heighten the pain, "OH GOD PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY ALREADY! I'M SORRY!JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!", Elina begged with tear's erupting from her eye's as the tentacles stayed latched on to her tits, "No! I won't stop, not until your pain is as great as mine was!", Nyx said as her staff added more pressure to the tentacles on Elina's breasts.

"AH!", Elina gasped as her nipples hardened to the painful stimulation. Then to further heighten the pain, Nyx smiled cruelly as Funikara sent a painful jolt of electricity through the tentacles, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Elina let out a primal scream, never knowing such pain before, her entire body rocked a she tried to dispatch the cables from her, but even in her adrenaline burst, it was not enough.

"Yes! Scream! Let me feel your anguish!", Nyx cried as Funikara sent another jolt, reveling in her captives agony, "GWAhhhhh! ah ah ah uh hhh...", Elina continued to cry, her body screaming in agony, and her breasts and ass red from the beating the tentacles gave her. Suddenly, Funikara removed the two tentacles around her arms, allowing her to fall to the floor. Elina tried to raise her hands, but the effort was too much, her body was exhausted. Funikara however grabbed Elina and pulled her back into the spread eagle position once more, hanging her in mid-air upside down. Her beautiful body glistened with sweat, making her skin on her ass and breasts look even reader,"P-P-Please stop...I...I'm s-s-sorry...", Elina cried out, her tears hitting the floor, the tentacles were still latched on to her nipples, but they had stopped shocking her.

"No, you cuased me more pain then this!", Nyx said malice, holding no sympathy for the woman in front of her, Funikara sent out four more tentacles, they where at least a couple of inches thick. One tentacle rubbed up against the crack of Elina's sore ass while the second moved and coiled itself like a snake around Elina's neck, causing her to glup a little, the third wrapped its self completely around her stomach, and the fourth and final one rested on top of her near hairless crotch.

"NO! Stop! Anything but that!", Elina screamed as she tried to struggle, "Yes, this will be perfect, soon you will know what's it's like to be at the mercy of someone who has none!", Nyx shouted sadistically as the tentacle around Elina's neck pressed it's head against her lips, "Sto-mmmm!" Elina tried to call out, but the tentacle rammed itself in her mouth. Elina tried to bite down, but the tentacle was like some extremely hard rubber, impossible to hurt. Her lips where stretched and the tentacle began to pump itself in and out, "Yes, your sorrow!",Nyx shouted out as she fingered herself, overjoyed by her captives pain.

The tentacle at her crotch began to feel around the woman's slit. Elina suddenly felt an unexpected twang of pleasure, even through the pain, however thick tentacle suddenly pushed its way into her pussy, "MMMM!", Elina's body began to jerk as it tried to fight the intruder, the tentacle stretched her vaginal walls, Funikara did not stop when it reached her unbroken hymen, he simply pushed past, breaking it. Blood trickled out of the woman's pussy as she felt the pain of losing her virginity to the tentacle staff, Elina was crying hard now, and she would have screamed, but only a strangled groan to escape her lips due to the tentacle in her mouth.

"Yes, more! More torment!", Nyx screamed as she continued to finger herself, her finger's becoming drenched in her pre-cum, "More!", she moaned out.

The tentacle had lined itself up with Nyx's tight ass hole. Funikara knew that this would hurt the most, and saved it for the last, her asshole began to bleed around the edge, being no match for the powerful tentacle. All three cables bean to pump in and out of her body, Elina weakly tried to fight, to pull her arms free, to spit the tentacle out of her mouth, but Funikara offered her no relief. The tentacles began to fuck her at an impossible rate while Nyx fingered herself harder and faster, her own climax quickly approaching. Elina's nipples were sore now as the cables hung of them like dead weight. Then Funikara decided to add a finishing touch, all of the tentacles began to charge with energy, and sent out a rhythmic shock to every sensitive area at once.

"MMMMM!", Elina's whole body spasmed, bucking with strength she did not have.

"Oh yes, YEEEESS!", Nyx cried out as she came from the very sight of the torture she was going through, her hand being drenched with her cum. Elina was crying harder, unable to bear what was happening to her.

Another final jolt filled Elina's body, even more powerful than the last, "MMMMMM!", Elina tried to beg for Nyx to stop, but was unable to get more than a painful moan out form the cable in her mouth. Her lips ached, and her cunt and asshole bled around the edges, a few drops of crimson fluid landing on the ground next to her salty tears.

Funikara felt the pain reaching a crescendo, and powered one more charge as a grand finale, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!", Elina's whole body spasmed as Funikara pumped it's own cum through the tentacles and into every hole in her body, filling her mouth, ass, and pussy. As Elina gagged from the cum filling her mouth, she suddenly came, her orgasmic juices gushing from her cunt in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The tentacle inside her cunt became wet with the sticky love juice. Then Elina's body went limp, the last jolt shattering something in her.

"Yes... the pain. The humiliation!", Nyx cried out in blissful pleasure as she recovered from her own orgasm. Funikara removed it's tentacles from around her stomach, from her nipples, and out of her ass, her cunt, and her mouth, allowing her to cougth out most of the cum that didn't enter her stomach. The ones from her vagina and asshole had some blood on them. "Do you see?! The pain and humiliation I went through, I pay you tenfold!", Nyx's voice was filled with joy as Elina was laid naked on the ground. Cum leaking from her mouth, ass, and pussy, _'Leina...please...help...'_

Nyx stared down at Elina, who lay on her side, here eyes wide open, but she was not there. There was a thing line of blood on her left leg, showing her lost virginity, "Ahhh...revenge is so sweet...", she said as she tapped her with her foot, Elina offering no resistance, She then kissed Funikara lovingly, "Good boy, Funikara. I promise you'll get more private time with her tomorrow...", and with those words she turned and left the room and locked the door, leaving a broken Elina Vance on the cold stone floor...

THE END


End file.
